Tilting wheelchairs are generally used to position a patient in various angular positions that may be beneficial to the patient's health and daily routine. For example, tilting wheelchairs may relieve pressure on various portions of the patient's body or assist with proper digestion and respiration. Traditional tilting wheelchairs adjust for the size of the occupant by varying the seat depth. This adjustment potentially moves the center of gravity of the occupant away from the focus of the rotating seating system. As such, the seating system is difficult to manually tilt.